


Michael's girth

by orphan_account



Series: Haha, religion and smut. Thats funny. [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Milking, Porn Video, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy fucks himself on Michael's dildos. What more do you want





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy steals one of Michael's sex toys, and kinda deals with the consequences afterwards.  
> Also, Jeremy is 16 and Michael is 17 n a half
> 
> IMPORTANT INFORMATION.   
> Jeremy is gay in this fanfiction! I personally love the headcanon that Jeremy is 100% gay, but bisexuals a good headcanon to. 
> 
> Personally, his whole thing with loving christine (for the gay headcanon) was that he was desperately trying to "fix himself" by liking girls instead of guys, because in my mind jeremys mother was a strict catholic woman (ha, if you can squint, you can see me projecting the fact my dad's catholic and extremely s t r i c t onto jeremys mom) who ingrained into Jeremys head that liking men is a sin. (Funny seeing how Catholicism and Judaism actually have clear differences in how they do things.)
> 
> So gay catholic/jewish jeremy @ me you thots

Never in a million years did jeremy ever think he'd ever steal, especially from his best friend of twelve years, but he had become extremely desperate at this point. Even though he was able to sneak it past Michael without the other suspecting anything from him, Jeremys heart still raced. Even though he was standing in his room, the burgundy box in his hand. 

He hadn't even thought to check what was even in the box before he had snatched it. For all he knew it could've been Michael's secret weed stash, but, jeremy had never seen Michael stash something like that into a cardboard thin box.  
He didn't let to much more soak around his mind before he pulled the lid off. 

Inside lied a neon purple dildo, littered with sprakles in the gelled toy. Cautiously, jeremy lifted the toy from it's cardboard prison, discarding the box next to him, running his left hand up the member, as if he was really getting someone off. Jeremy took a moment to his self to rid himself of his pants and boxers, propping himself on his bed, hungrily eyeing the toy in front of him. 

He'd seen in a lot of pornos before that the woman (or guy, in some cases) always sucked the person who was about to fuck them, off. Most of them, while sucking them off, fingering themselves if the cameraman knew what he was doing when it came to Angles.  
Another thing he'd seen a lot was how popular teenager porn videos are. Not that he really cared or anything. I mean, it wouldn't hurt anyone if maybe,, he recorded himself.. 

Maybe..  
It wouldn't hurt.  
Taking another moment, cock straining against his thighs, jeremy messed around with his laptop, trying to find the best place possible to Capture his preformance. He soon figured out, if he got the position right, he could do it from the comfort of his own desk. 

Settling into his desk chair, he presses record, and begun his act, starting out slow. First, fingering himself, letting his head roll side to side against his computer chairs head rest, letting his untouched cock leak pre cum over Jeremy's stomach, letting his right hand grip the chairs armrest, letting out small mewls with every finger he added.  
After a few minutes of fingering himself, he adjusted his body posture, lifting his legs up to rest on his desk, exposing his stretched hole. 

He let himself get comfortable with the position he'd put himself in, before pushing the toy in.  
Adjusting himself, he let out small cries and whines, letting the thickness of the toy adjust to his hole.  
He clenched around the thickness, finding it in him to begin. He started out slowly, small ginger thrusts in and out, letting himself get used to this sort of thing, being he'd never had this thing before. He'd only used his fingers before, imagining them to be someone elses fingers pumping in and out of him, sometime brushing up against his prostate, eliciting long whiney moans to come out.  
He only ever did that when his dad was gone though, like Today. He knew how sensitive he was, and how loud he was. Not worth getting caught over though. 

A Small jolt of pleasure surged through jeremys body, ripping him from his thoughts, to let out a high pitched moan, attempting to hit that spot again, and again.  
Letting more moans and cries follow, his untouched cock leaking against his stomach once more, begging to be touched.  
But he never touched it. Instead he continued fucking himself on Michael's dildo, crying out incoherent things, speeding up with each cry.  
Crying turning into begging. Begging for someone to touch him. 

More pre cum pooled around his stomach as he gave his final thrusts before shooting up across his torso and onto his shirt.  
Even so, jeremy began pumping again into his over sensitive hole, long whines coming from his vocal cords. A mix of pain and pleasure ran through jeremys body as he continued fucking himself, cock soon hardening again, this time not taking as long as it did him the first time to cum, furthering its distance this time to hit him in the face. 

He let a moment pass before removing the toy, a whine following as it was removed, giving the camera a lust lidded smile, before turning the recording off.

He took a few moments to himself, letting himself calm down after that. 

The first thing on his mind was to clean the toy, and put it back in it's rightful spot. 

Doing so, he grabbed the box it had originally come in, noticing in the lid of the box, there was a note. It wasn't new, seeing as the date Michael's toy delivered was in early 2016. Upon further reading, he'd notice what he'd done.  
It wasn't just some old run of the mill sex toy.  
Because apparently Michael wasn't like that.  
No, it was one of those fancy things where you get a dildo shaped exactly to your cock for your significant other, and seeing there, it wasn't Michael's sex toy, but an old boyfriend. Seeing as how the only person Michael dated was that kid back in freshman year named Rin, saying that rin was his one and only true love. 

Which didn't last long. To Jeremy it didn't. About nine months. And assuming during that time Michael had bought this for Rin, but never actually giving it to him. 

Mixed emotions pulsed through jeremy as he packaged his friends.. cock, placing the toy back into his bag, hoping he could put it back as sneakily as he had stolen it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHITTY I'M SO SORRY.  
> Also, my kinks are showing in this chapter   
> (Nudge nudge, if my Significant other is reading this and ever wants to do anything freaky, nudge nudge)

Jeremy had taken time to himself that night to look over his homemade sex tape, cringing a bit at some of the things he did, and to some of the faces he made during it, but decided it was good where it was, clicking to porn hub to post it.  
It took it's time rendering and uploading, but it was up in a decent amount of time, putting little effort into the name.  
"Twink fucks himself on a dildo". 

Without much more thought, he closed the tab with the video, fully uploaded for the worlds viewing. 

Viewers like Michael. Michael might see his video.  
But the chances of that where to high for him. Michael doesn't watch porn. 

Is what he thought, but was completely wrong. Completely, fully capital, seeing as Michael was an avid porn watcher, and took enjoyment in watching the newest videos people uploaded.  
Usually not getting off to them, unless it was one of those gay pornos, and what luck he had coming across jeremys. 

Michael kept a close eye on jeremys video, watching every toe curl, every little o he made with his mouth, every thrust into his tight hole. Everything. Including the fact jeremy had his custom dildo, pumping in and out of him.  
The way he twisted his wrist, trying to get it to go in deeper to feel the pleasure, and the hushed moans, begging someone to touch him. 

His own cock strained against his pants, hearing jeremys cries and moans, sloppy thrusts and whines. He knew somewhere he should be upset with Jeremy for stealing his sex toys, bur he wasn't. In fact, it was infatuating to say the least. Watching how he so graciously took the toy in him, acting (probably) as if it was Michael who was fucking him. How starved for Michael he probably was. Without much thought after finishing Jeremys little video, Michael decided it'd be the perfect time to call jeremy over, to have some "fun with him". Keeping his chill, he'd asked jeremy over for a while, the other complying, saying he'd be there soon, and soon he was. A few uncomfortable shifts and rutting against the fabric of his boxers, with breathy moans, letting fantasies of what he'd want to do with Jeremy the moment he was over. Hearing jeremys innocent voice call from upstairs, asking where Michael was, he only responded with "down here". Cock aching, needing release, he turned to see jeremy running down the stairs. He was just so innocent. He looked like a porcelain doll to Michael, begging to be wrecked. Small and fragile. Michael lost himself, striding over to Jeremy, pushing him up against the wall of his basement, rutting relentlessly against the shorter boy, who in return let out a small yelp, trying to match the pace Michael was going at. "You looked so helpless in your video, with all your begging and whining like a slut for cock" Michael began, letting his clothed member continue its contact with Jeremy, who had now lifted himself up, with Michael supporting him rutting against his bottom. Jeremy let a blush fall across his paled skin, looking directly at Michael. Lustful and hungry. "M my video" he blurted out, embarrassment on it's trail "Where you had my cock lodged deep inside of you. What a naughty boy" Michael growled, pulling the side of jeremys cardigan down, biting into the paler boys skin, a breathy moan escaping. "M, m sorry" he managed, cock hard at Michael's rutting, tears beginning to well around his eyes "I didn't mean to steal from you, b but I've been so desperate daddy" his blush darkened at the word daddy, leaning into Michael, trusting the tanned boy not to drop him. He felt the tip of Michael's clothed cock begin to push into Jeremy's clothed hole, stretched from his earlier activities. "Bad boy's deserve punishment, don't they" Michael hummed, pulling away from leeching on jeremys neck, whom nodded just a bit to eagerly at Michael's words, jeremy holding onto Michael for dear life, seating himself, jeremy in his lap, on his couch. That's when jeremys head perked up, blush still vibrant. "Actually, i was maybe hoping s since no ones how, w we could maybe d do it out in the l living room" stuttering apparent. "Are you sure. The neighbors might see you baby. All strung up and pretty for daddy, cock straining against daddy's pretty underwear for my baby boy" Michael said with a small hum, seeing as jeremy dug his head into the crook of Michael's neck, admitting to wanting to continue their acts in the Mells sun room, which was littered with fullsize windows, which gave them a beautiful view of an the ocean. Meaning that the onlookers, neighbors, and anyone near by would be able to see everything they would be doing. But that's what Jeremy wanted. Clinging to Michael as if his life depended on it, the first stop they made was to Michael's bedroom to fit jeremy in a pastel pink bralette and matching panties, complete with a pair of opaque pastel pink sock with a heart garter belt. Jeremy whined, feeling the fabric rub uncomfortably against his once again hard cock, letting a small wet spot form against the front of his panties. Another whine came from Jeremys throat as he began to make the grabby arms at Michael to pick him up again, and take him upstairs. Of course, Michael complied, pocketing flavored throat numbing lube and another, smaller item he'd picked up sometime ago to his many misadventures to Spencer's, picking the whining brunette up from his bed, and making their way upstairs. Upon entering the sun room, Michael looked out, seeing that they would have a small audience if anyone actually took the time to look over at the two. Jeremy, to caught up in his own lust, begging Michael to set him down, in which he did, but pulled jeremys cock out from its satin prison, just to snap a leather ring around his cock. "A cock ring" jeremy snorted, falling out of character "nice one Mell" he damn well knew this was part of Michael's punishment to. To that, Michael tightened it, causing jeremy to whine at the little bit of discomfort it put around him, seeing Michael stand, towering over jeremy from his seated position "Heere, listen close, and listen clear, i am going to fuck you until you can't walk, you hear me? I am going to make sure everyone outside and at school knows how much of a bad boy you are, that daddy had to punish you. Im sure all the girls will ignorantly gush over your injury, seeing as you won't be able to walk straight, and having to cover every single hickey I put on you up" Michael spat, taking a spot next to Jeremy, removing both his pants and boxers, letting his cock spring free from its long over due imprisonment. Jeremy sucked in a shaky breath, staring at Michael's cock in awh. It was much better than the toy he'd just used to fuck himself on. Curled inwards towards his stomach, twitching and leaking over itself. Without another thought on mind, jeremy assumed a spot in front of Michael, on the floor, easing his mouth onto the tanned boy's cock, suppressing the urge to vomit on Michael. He had grown quite a bit down here, feeling the obvious difference in girth not only around his mouth, bit what little he held in his hand, helping to pump, hearing Michael's moans and grunts. Small whines left Jeremys throat, as his hand found it's way to his hole, begging to gingerly finger himself once more, moaning around Michael's cock every time the pad of his fingers brushed against his prostate. Michael let out a small hum, lacing his fingers into Jeremys hair, helping the boy along his shaft. After a few minutes of this, Michael yanked at jeremys scalp, hearing the smaller boy pop off his cock, whining. "Daddy, daddy, i wanted y you to" jeremy became quiet as Michael helped Jeremy onto his lap, rubbing the boys sensitive head with the palm of his hand through the sensitive fabric. "Baby, we can't just have you on your knees all night working your pretty little head off, we need to have some fun" Michael hummed, pulling the lube bottle out from his jacket pocket, coating his fingers in it, lubing his cock up. Jeremy hummed in reply, whining a bit as he began to settle down on Michael's lubed cock, feeling his insides fill up with Michael. Wet and warm. After a moment of settling down, jeremy began moving, letting out small cries with each thrust onto Michael, his own cock aching at it's restraints. Hands falling on jeremys hips, Michael helped guide Jeremy along his cock, using his right hand momentarily to gain access to jeremys erect nipple's, moving to suck on it, hearing jeremys reaction. A high pitched moan, followed by a quickened pace in thrusts. Jeremys words began to jumble around the scene they had made. The only thing he could really get out, was variations of Michael's name, along with swear words threaded in, begging Michael for more. It didn't take much longer for Michael to spill into jeremy, who cried at the fullness, begging and moaning for Michael to let him cum. All the teasing had been to much. His cock ached at the lack of attention it had gotten throughout this entire session, twitching and producing pre cum like no tomorrow. "Daddy please, please I'll never be a bad boy again. Please daddy, just let me cum" jeremy cried, falling against Michael's chest, a sobbing moan apparent. Humming softly, Michael snaked his hand around Jeremy's cock, pumping it a few times, before pulling the piece of leather that kept jeremys orgasm hostage off, letting the boy thrust into Michael, before spilling on both their stomach's. Heavy panting filled the air between the two, Jeremy all fucked out and tired against Michael's chest, feeling a bout of drowsiness wash over him. "I love you" jeremy hummed, nuzzling further into Michael's chest, feeling Michael's hands rub small circles around Jeremys back. "I love you to, you kinked out nerd"


End file.
